Lockdown Nightmare
by AyoMargaret
Summary: Excitement to get lockeddown with GAC soon turned to fear in one of the scariest investigations the guys have encountered.
1. Chapter 1

As we walked into the dark room, I could feel the mood change.

Zak grabbed his digital recorder from his pocket. He could tell I was terrified by this point in the investigation. I tried to stick close to him but it was hard to tell who was who in the pich blackness. The only light we had were the LCD screens on the cameras.

"Is anybody in here ?" Nick asked.

"Give us a sign, make a noise. Touch one of us" Zak demanded.

We all sat in complete silence for a minute or two. All of a sudden I felt something grab my hair and pull it.

"What the hell was that ?" I screamed.

"What happened ?" Zak asked in a paniced tone.

"Don't worry abou it, Zak. I just felt something grab my hair." I told him.

He grabbed a flashlight to see make sure I didn't have any scratches or marks on me. Nick quickly reviewed the digital recorder. He ran over to us as quick as possible.

"Zak, you need to hear this." He said. I could hear some worry in his voice.

"Oh shit.." I thought to myself. I placed my hands over my face to hide how scared I actually was. I didn't want the guys to know I was freaked out and ready to get outta there.

"Get your shit together" I thought to myself again. "Don't let them see how shaken up you are."

While Zak and Nick listened to the recorder, Aaron made his way over to see if I was alright. He could tell I was a little scared.

"First paranormal experience, Huh ?" He asked me.

"How could you tell ?" I asked, trying to sound sarcastic.

"Trust me, it doesn't get any easier" He tried to reasure me.

Zak and Nick made their way back over to where Aaron and I were standing. They told me I _needed_ to hear what was caught on the recorder.

"You ready to hear this ?" Zak asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said with a little laugh.

He placed the recorder close to my ear. It was hard to make out at first, but as I kept listening, it got clearer.

"Get the girl." The voice on the recorder said in a raspy voice.

If it could, my mouth would have dropped to the floor. I began to shake again.

"Do you wanna continue with us ?" Nick asked.

I shook my head yes.

"Can we just get out of this room though?" I asked.

Zak pulled me aside to make sure I truely wanted to continue with the investigation.

"You're really sure you wanna do this ?" He asked.

I hesisitated before I answered.

"Hell yes !" I said, trying to sound as confident as I could, even though I was scared shitless. I now had some sort of adrenaline rush after finally haveing a paranormal experience.

Zak handed me the recorder as we walked into the next room. Once we established what the room was excatally, he told me to start asking questions. We figured out that the room was a mourge.

"Oh great" I thought to myself.

"Is there anybody here?" I started off.

Zak and Nick started in with some questions as well. We all took turns asking, pausing to let any spirits answer. If there were any there. After about an hour or so of asking questions, we decided that one of us should stay while the others went to explore some more. I thought to myself that I shouldn't voulnteer to stay by myself after what had happened, but I put that thought in the back of my mind.

"I'll do it." I blurted out. There was an awkward silence after that.

"Are you sure you want to?" They asked simotaniously.

I giggled a litte and said, "Sure, why not?"

I could feel all three of them staring at me after I said that.

"Alright," Zak said, "If anything, I mean anything happes and you get freaked, scream and we'll come running back."

Aaron handed me his camera and they made sure I had the digital recorder and a flashlight.

"Remember, yell for us if anything happens." Zak repeated as they walked out of the room.

I took a deep brath and thought to myself, "Okay, show the guys you're not scared of anything."

I was lying to myself as usual. To tell the truth I had never been more scared in my life. I grabbed the recorder and began asking questions.

"If anybody is here, cand you speak into this read light I'm holding ?" I asked. As I sat there in silence I tried to think of more questions to aks. When I finally thought of one and was getting ready to ask it, there was a loud bang.

I was scared, but I didn't scream for the guyts to come back. I wanted to show they I wasn't scared.

"Did you make that noise ?" I asked, forgetting the other questions I was going to ask. It had been an hour or so since the boys left me by myself. After the bang, there wasn't much activity. I could hear the boys m aking their way back to the mourge.

"Zak ? Nick ? Aaron ? Is that you guys ?" I yelled.

"Yeah, we're almost there" Aaron yelled back.

"How was your first solo evp session in a mourge?" Nick asked.

"Amazing." I replied with a big smile on my face. "There was a bang, a loud one and I heard some voices."

"I hope your recorder caught everything." Zak said as he extended his hand to help me up off of the floor.

"I hope so too" I said still smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

We started to explore the location more. This led us down into the creepy underground tunnels. We actually had no idea where the tunnels would lead us. Nick had is recorder out, as always. He made sure if a spirit said something, they caught it. We stopped for a moment to do another EVP session in the tunnels.

"I think we should split up" Zak said.

He explained that they like to split up when they do an EVP session because they don't want the spirits to be intimidated. I already knew this from the show, but I let him explain anyways. After he finished, we all split up and went to different parts of the tunnel. I used my flashlight to check out what was around me. There was an old wheelchair and some other medical instruments. I leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. I held the recorder out and we all sat as still as we could while we asked questions.

"DUDE DID YOU JUST HEAR THOSE FOOTSTEPS ?" I heard Aaron yell from the other end of the tunnel. "Everybody stand your ground !" Zak said. I stood there alone with my digital recorder in my hand. It was a warm summer night but all of a sudden I was freezing and my breath had become visible. I had that erie feeling that something was around me. "Are you trying to tell me something ?" I asked. "If you talk into the light I'm holding, I'll be able to hear you," I continued. I didn't wanna scare away whatever was around me, so I didn't yell to the guys. "Was this your wheelchair ?" I asked. After I asked that, I didn't feel as if anything was around anymore. "You okay over there, Margaret ?" Nick yelled to me. "Yeah ! I'm okay, I think something was trying to get my attetion though !" I said back.

We decided to meet back up and head to base. We had set up some 'X' cameras and decided to do some live surveillance and review the recorders. Base was the only place with some power, so when we turned the lights on to see what we were doing, it killed our eyes. "Man, now I know how a vampire feels during the day !" I joked, covering my eyes with my arm. It was only about 2:30AM, and we had so much more investigating to do. There were four monoters set up, showing the four different cameras that were set up. The first monoter showed the mourge that I had been in alone. The other three were rooms that some of the workers had experiences in. It was decided that each of us would go into one of the rooms by ourselfs. I was preying that they wouldn't send me back to the mourge, but in the back of my mind I knew I'd be going back. As I sat in one of the chairs and fiddled with the pen on the table, the guys decided who would go into which room. "So ... who's going where ?" I finally asked with a nervous smile. Zak, without saying a word, decided to write our names on paper and tape them to the monoters. I forced a fake smile when I saw him tape the paper with my name to the first monoter. The truth was that I actually kinda wanted to go back and see if I could contact whatever was in the room with me the first time. "We'll all go to the rooms for a half our" Nick said. We all agreed. "So .. Who's going first ?" I asked. After a couple minutes of silence, Zak decided to volunteer. He headed to the room where a more demonic presence has been felt. "Good luck." I said as I raised my hand to high five him. He smiled at me and said "Thanks, I'll need it." We watched the monoter and waited for him to arrive on screen. I was scared for him being alone with potential demonic spirits.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick, Aaron, and myself sat there and waited till Zak appeared on screen. I had a bad feeling about his tendency to taunt. I knew that's what made him an amazing investigator but it still scared me.

As I sat between Nick and Aaron, I had an un seasy feeling, as if we were being watchec. With that feeling, I decided to turn the recorder on to see if I could catch anything. As soon as I heard Zak start talking, I automatically looked up. I had a slight smile on my face, because I still couldn't believe I was lockeddown with the Ghost Adventures Crew ! Zak started calling out the spirits that were harming people.

"I heard you've been hurting the workers and visitors here !" He yelled. "You know it's not very nice to pick on people ?" The more he talked to the spirits, the loder her got. This made me more nervous than ever.

At this point he started getting irritated that the spirits wern't showing themselves. " DO SOMETHING ! PROVE THAT YOU'RE HERE !" He demanded. "Why do you only pick on the females ? Why can't you do something to me ?" He sat still for a little while to catch some EVPs. Nick, Aaron and myself all heard a loud bang come from the room. "Zak, Did you hear that ?" Nick called over the walkie. "Yeah, hold on, I'll try to see if I can debunk it." He said back. He got up and check out if anything fell or was moved. I noticed that one of the chairs was knocked over. "Zak, was that chair knocked over when you entered the room ?" I asked. "I don't think it was" Aaron added. Zak went over to the chair and checked it out, "These marks are fresh," He said. "Did you knock this chair over ?" he yelled. All of a sudden he gasped. "Guys, there's something here." he said nervously.

"Try to connect with it." Nick suggested. I shook my head an thought to myself, 'Why did he have to say that?'. I knew Zak wouldn't open himself to any evil spirits, but there's always that little chance that they would attach themselves to him anyways. He started provoking more, the knot in my stomach got worse. I knew something bad was going ot happen. 'Should I tell Aaron and Nick what I'm feeling?' I asked myself. I didn't want Zak to get hurt, but at the same time I didn't want to ruin the investigation. I was so torn between the decisions. I decided to keep quiet and try to tell myself it was just nerves.

I looked at my watch, only because I remembered we all agreed there was a half hour time limit so we all had time to investigate alone. I gave a sigh of relief that Zak's time was almost up. As the last few minutes ticked away, I slowly reached for the walkie next to Nick. I check my watch one last time and saw his time was up. I grabbed the walkie as fast as I could, "Time's up, Zak !" I said through it. He turned his recorder off, gave a thumbs up to the camera, and headed back to base. I nervously kept looking from the screen to the dorr, and back. The three of us heard footsteps about five or six minutes after Zak had left frame.

"Zak? Is that you?" We asked.

He popped his head in the room and said 'The one and only!' with a big grin on his face. I giggled a little and felt the knot in my stomache subside a little.

"I hope you got some evidence" Nick said to break the silence.

Zak grabbed a bottle of water and a chair and placed it between Aaron and myself. He placed his digital recorder on the table.

"Man, I hope so" He said. "There's some bad energy in that room guys."

It was about time for us to figure out who was going to go next. I secretly wanted to go, but I was still a little scared. I really wanted to see if whatever was trying to communicate with me was still there.

"Margaret and Nick, decide which one of you is going first." Zak said.

We looked at each other. I had an 'Is he really serious right now?' look on my face. Nick knew I'd be heading back to the morgue. We sat in silence for a couple minutes. As I was about to get up and head to the morgue, Nick all of a sudden stood up.

"I'll go," He said, "I've been wanting to get in there since we got here"

I was a little relived that he volunteered to go, but now I really wanted to get back into that morgue. He grabbed his camera and recorder and headed to the room.

"Good luck, buddy !" I said. He laughed as he walked out of the room.


End file.
